Children of Hope
by Life on the Murder Scene
Summary: It's kind of a gap filler in some places. In a couple of chapters the real story starts. Takes place in the war of the ring, two children are sent to change the outcome of the war.
1. Arwen's Departure

  
  
Hîn ned Estel  
  
For as long as Eoaina could remember she and her brother Vardamir had lived in Rivendell. Although she called Rivendell home she felt like she had never really fit in. She was a fair maiden with beautiful golden hair and deep blue eyes. All the Rivendell elves, including Vardamir who was two years her elder, had dark and eyes.  
From the moment they had arrived Arwen was in love and took them as her own. Each year Eoaina and Vardamir grew older they graced this world with more elven beauty.  
One year shortly before Eoaina's fifth birthday, Arwen came to see her children. "My children," she said "I have come to say goodbye, I am leaving for a short time to stay with my Mother's kin."  
"Please do not go Mother, what if something happens to you?" Vardamir asked   
"Nothing will happen to me my son" she said to Vardamir, she stooped and kissed his brow then did the same to Eoaina. "Come," she said taking one of their hands in her own "and see us off." They went downstairs to a company of horsemen that were to go with Arwen, "Vardamir take good care of your sister while I'm gone"   
"I will mother"   
"Goodbye my children"  
"Goodbye Mother" Vardamir said,  
"Goodbye Nana" Eoaina whispered   
"Goodbye Father" Arwen said   
"Namarie Arwen, be safe" Elrond replied. Arwen mounted her steed, a horn was blown and the company galloped into the distance. "Grand Ada," Eoaina said "I wish Nana didn't leave"   
"Come my child, I promised your Mother that I would take care of you and so I shall, would you like to hear a story?" 

"Yes please!" hand in hand they went into Lord Elrond's study.  
One day shortly after Arwen's departure, Eoaina was asked to come to Lord Elrond's chambers. She gently knocked on the door and Lord Elrond answered "Come in." She slowly pushed open the door, "Hello my dear" Elrond said   
"Hello Grand Ada"  
"My dear someone is here to see you" he said and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Up jumped a strangely clad elf "Hello Littleheart"   
"Legolas!" she squealed and ran over to him "why are you here?"  
"I have just asked Lord Elrond if you would kindly escort me home to stay for a while"  
"Really!?!"  
"Yes, he has" Elrond said smiling  
"Can I go? Please"  
"Yes you can, now hurry along and pack, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning"  
"Yay" she cried then raced out of the room as fast as her little legs would carry her.


	2. Goodbyes

Eoaina was so excited about the trip that her nurse Mavwin could hardly get her to lie down but eventually weariness took her and she fell asleep. Eoaina rose with the sun the next morning and then proceeded to wake all those who hadn't. Mavwin managed to get the squirming child into a dress suitiable for travelling before she bolted out of the room to find Legolas. She found him in the stables tending his horse. "Good morning Littleheart"  
  
"Good morning Legolas, when are we going to leave?"  
  
"Patience Littleheart, we will leave when the sun has risen above the mountains. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Mavwin helped me pack last night"  
  
"Good, good. Now go and have breakfast than say your goodbyes"  
  
"Ok" she said and skipped back towards the house.  
  
After Eoaina had eaten she went in search of Vardamir. He was sitting with his tutor in the gardens. "Big brother I have come to say goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye little sister have fun in the Mirkwood"  
  
"I will, I promise I'll be back soon"  
  
"Of course you will or I will have to go to the Mirkwood my self and bring you home" Eoaina giggled and hugged him "I will miss you"  
  
"And I you so hurry up and leave so you can come home faster" she giggled again and ran off down the garden path.  
  
Elrond was in his study signing documents for his adviser Erestor. He looked up all of a sudden, it had sounded like the door had just opened and shut. He decided after a few moments that it was nothing and went back to his work.   
  
"BOO!" Eoaina cried as she jumped up from the front of Elrond's desk. With a yell from Elrond papers went everywhere, Eoaina rolled around on the floor giggling in delight "Eoaina! How many times must I tell you not to do that!?!" Lord Elrond yelled, Eoaina stopped giggling "I am sorry grand ada," she said as she stood up " I was only coming to say goodbye"  
  
"I know my child but you frightened me half to death"  
  
"I am sorry" Eoaina said and hung her head,  
  
"Come my dear," he said and gestured to his knee. She hopped up onto it and he gave her a hug "now I want you to be on your best behaviour when you go with Legolas"  
  
"I promise I will be good"  
  
"Good, come I think Legolas is waiting for you." He took one last look at his now messy office, sighed, then led her by the hand to where Legolas was waiting astride his horse "Take good care of her" he said as he lifted Eoaina onto the horse in front of Legolas   
  
"I will"  
  
"Goodbye my dear" Elrond said  
  
"Goodbye Grand Ada" Eoaina said in her small voice then with a quiet word from his master, Legolas's horse sprang away. 


	3. Dinner and that dress

It did not take them long to reach the boarders of the Mirkwood. From there it only took a couple of days to reach the halls of Thranduil, King of the Mirkwood.  
  
"Welcome, my son" Thranduil said as they approached,  
  
"Greetings Father," Legolas said as he dismounted  
  
"This must be the infamous Eoaina Littleheart." Legolas lifted Eoaina down off the horse and put her on the ground. She smiled at the King then hid behind Legolas. "Well I'm sure you are tired from your journey," Thranduil said looking from the elfling to his son, "Yes we are Father, we will take our leave." Legolas bowed then walked off; Eoaina quickly curtsied then dashed off in pursuit off Legolas. Legolas had stopped to talk to a she-elf, "Ah Littleheart you have caught up, this is Adertha she will show you to your room and help you get ready for dinner"  
  
"Hello Eoaina" Adertha said.  
  
"Hello," she said timidly,  
  
"I will take my leave Littleheart," Legolas said and left.  
  
"Come, I have a bath waiting for you." She took Eoaina by the hand, Eoaina turned and waved to Legolas before hurrying down the hallway with Adertha.  
  
Eoaina's things had already been brought to her room. Adertha wasted no time getting Eoaina into the bath. The elleth had never seen so many bubbles and was very disappointed when Adertha told her it was time to get out. Adertha picked out a lavender dress with a pale pink sash; Eoaina hated that dress but didn't say anything remembering Elrond told her to be good. Adertha then combed Eoaina's hair, much to Eoaina's displeasure. Adertha braided Eoaina's hair and tied it with a pale pink ribbon.   
  
Legolas almost laughed when he saw Eoaina's face. She was extremely annoyed that she was wearing that dress and had a ribbon in her hair.   
  
"Hello Littleheart, ready for dinner?" Eoaina nodded, she wasn't going to say anything in front of Adertha but Legolas knew he would hear about it later.  
  
All through dinner Eoaina was silent and Legolas talked with his father about the journey. When dinner had finished Adertha rose to get Eoaina but Legolas put up his hand to stop her "Sit down Adertha, I will take Littleheart to bed." Adertha nodded as Legolas rose. He took Eoaina's hand and led her to her room. As soon as they were in the door she started, "Legolas she made me wear this dress! I hate this dress!" Legolas laughed "Why are you laughing?!" demanded Eoaina, Legolas stopped laughing   
  
"I have been waiting all night for you to say something!"  
  
"Grand Ada said I had to be good so I didn't say anything."  
  
"I know your Grand Ada would be proud. Would you like to get ready on your own tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes I would"  
  
"Very well, I'm glad we got that settled. Now it is time for bed." After a few moments of struggling Eoaina managed to get her dress off and her hair out. Legolas tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Littleheart"  
  
"Goodnight Legolas." 


	4. Littleheart's New Friend

a/n: The chapters get longer I promise.  
  
Next morning Eoaina woke with the sun, she found a blue dress and out it on, she then attempted to brush her hair. When she had finished there was a knock and the door. "Littleheart are you ready?" a voice called through the door,   
  
"Yes Legolas" she called and ran to the door. After breakfast Legolas took Eoaina with him to the archery range, promising later they would go for a rise on Legolas's horse. Eoaina watched patiently as Legolas practised but soon she tired of watching him. She wandered down the forest path deeper into the woods. "Little one where are you going?" a voice asked behind her, Eoaina turned around to see a she-elf standing on the path "I was going for a walk" Eoaina said quietly,  
  
"It is not safe to walk here little one, come" she took Eoaina's hand, "where did you come from?"  
  
"I was with Legolas at the archery range."  
  
"Oh you must be Littleheart" she said,  
  
"Yes who are you?" Eoaina asked.  
  
"I am Kläre"  
  
"Littleheart there you are I've been looking for you everywhere" Legolas said as he saw them. "Sorry Legolas I got tired of watching."  
  
"I am finished now; do you want to have a picnic lunch? You can bring your friend."  
  
"Yes please Legolas, this is Kläre"  
  
"My lady I would be honoured if you would join us for lunch."  
  
"Of course My Lord" she said with a smile. After their lunch Legolas suggested they go for a ride on his horse. Kläre hesitated, "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as Legolas led his horse over. "Yes I'm sure, come here and I'll help you up."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to," Kläre said backing away,  
  
"Please come with us Kläre" Eoaina begged,  
  
"Ok, I will come" she sighed. She walked over to the horse and grabbed hold of the horse's mane, Legolas gave her a boost then, when Kläre was ready, he lifted Eoaina on in front of Kläre. Then jumped up behind Kläre and the horse slowly trotted off. After a while Kläre said "This isn't actually that bad." So Legolas decided to speed it up, the horse started to canter through the woods. "Legolas Greenleaf, stop this horse this instant!" Kläre cried. Legolas slowed the horse down and finally stopped. He hopped down and helped Kläre and Eoaina down. "It is getting dark Littleheart and we must get home."  
  
"Alright Legolas, goodbye Kläre, I hope I see you again"  
  
"Goodbye Littleheart, I hope so too."  
  
"Goodbye My Lady" Legolas said.  
  
"Goodbye Prince Legolas" she said as she turned to leave,  
  
"Wait My Lady," Legolas called,  
  
"Yes My Lord?"   
  
"Would you care to join Littleheart and myself tomorrow by the river?"   
  
"I would love to" and she turned and walked off into the woods. After dinner Legolas took Eoaina to her room and helped her get ready. "I shall see you in the morning Littleheart, be ready"  
  
"Ok Legolas, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Littleheart." 


	5. Kläre Goes For a Swim

Bright and early the next morning Eoaina was up and ready, Legolas soon came and got her, they were meeting Kläre by the river. About twenty minutes or so from the palace Legolas dismounted then helped Eoaina down. "Is this a good spot Littleheart?" he asked. "Yes, lets set up" she said and the got to work. Under a large tree they laid out a blanket and covered it with plates of food. Kläre quietly approached the two, marvelling their work. Legolas hearing her approach jumped up and bowed. "Greetings my Lady" he said as he did. "Greetings my Lord" she said and curtsied.  
  
"Hello Kläre" Eoaina chirped.  
  
"Hello Littleheart, how are you?"  
  
"I am wonderful" she said and jumped up dancing around.  
  
"Then all is well" Kläre laughed.  
  
"Indeed it is, shall we eat my fair ladies?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Of course my lord" Kläre said and sat down, the other two following in suit.  
  
After a while the dishes became empty and the three elves became full. "What a lovely meal," Kläre said happily, "I must thankyou Lord for inviting me."  
  
"It has been a pleasure Kläre."  
  
"Legolas, can I go for a swim?" Eoaina asked,  
  
"Not here Littleheart, the current is too strong but upstream there is a little bay you can swim in." Legolas whistled and soon they could hear his horse approaching. "My Lady will you join us?" he asked as he readied to mount.   
  
"I do not care much for swimming my Prince" she replied.  
  
"Then will you come and watch? Afterwards you can ride with us home, the forest is no place for a lady at night."  
  
"If you wish me to my Lord." Legolas helped her on the horse then passed Eoaina up to her. He lightly jumped up behind Kläre. "My Lord, what about the picnic?" she asked.  
  
"It will be there when we return" he remarked.  
  
After a short ride they cam upon the bay as Legolas had said. They dismounted and Legolas and Eoaina ran towards the water. Kläre found the nearest tree and sat with her back against it. She laughed as she watched them frolic, she barely knew Eoaina but already she felt she had known her all her life. She watched suspiciously as Legolas whispered something into Eoaina's ear, who smiled and nodded. Legolas started to come out of the river; he and Eoaina had gone in fully clothed. Kläre realised what he was doing and started to run away but the swift Legolas caught up with her. "Legolas you wouldn't dare!" she cried but it was too late, he had grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, Eoaina was giggling her head off. "Legolas Thranduilion, unhand me this instance!" Kläre cried as she kicked his chest and beats upon his back with her fists, but Legolas only laughed and threw her into the water. "You will pay for that Legolas!" she shouted as she resurfaced.  
  
"I'm sure I will" he said with a smile and offered her his hand. "Come on Littleheart we must go home to dry off before dinner." Eoaina grumbled as she slowly got out of the water. Legolas wrapped Eoaina in his cloak, which he had taken off before getting in the water, so it was dry, and then set her on the horse in front of Kläre, who was already on the horse. When they arrived back at the picnic Legolas quickly packed it up then wrapped Kläre in the blanket, "Thankyou my Lord" she said. Again they mounted and swiftly rode home for they were racing the sun. Eoaina had fallen asleep in Kläre's arms, when they reached the palace Legolas dismounted and took Eoaina from Kläre's arms, waited for her to dismount then went inside, Kläre followed. She helped him get Eoaina ready for bed then they left the room. Legolas took Kläre home, "Thankyou my Lady for gracing us with your presence" Legolas said bowing, Kläre blushed,   
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"Kläre," Legolas said,  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Will you accompany me and Littleheart again tomorrow?"  
  
"I would be delighted my Lord."  
  
"Splendid" he said and left. 


	6. The Farewell Feast

Three years past swiftly and not one day did Legolas, Kläre spend out of each others company. But sadly the time came for Eoaina to return home. Eoaina had made such an impression on the inhabitants of the Mirkwood that a great feast was to be held in her honour. Legolas had had two beautiful dresses made, one for Eoiana and the other for Kläre. Eoaina's dress was a deep midnight blue, to match her eyes. For Kläre he had chosen a stunning deep crimson gown, fit for a queen, with intricate patterns entwining the sleeves. Two hours before the feast Kläre came to eoaina's room to help her get ready, for eoaina would let none save Kläre and Legolas touch her hair, she did not trust anyone else. Kläre helped her into her dress then pulled half her hair back into an elegant silver clip. Finally she set a circlet of silver on her head, a request from the prince. Kläre bid her farewell then hurried home to get ready for the feast. Eoaina preoccupied her self for the remaining time then Legolas came to get her. They walked swiftly down the corridor that led to the feast hall, they stopped at the doors, for they were closed. Legolas softly knock on the door to announce their arrival. Eoaina could hear through the doors the call of a trumpet and a clear voice calling, "I present to you Prince Legolas and Lady Eoaina Littleheart." The doors opened and they stepped inside. They made their way to the high table, Legolas took his place next to his father and Eoaina next to him. The trumpets sounded again and the hall fell silent, the herald cried, "I present to you the esteemed officer Glingol and his daughter Kläre Elestirnë." A golden haired elf stepped through the door followed closely by Kläre, her auburn hair had been piled atop her head. They walked gracefully towards the high table; Glingol was a high ranking officer in the King's army and was distantly related to Lord Elrond, this earned him a place at the King's table, Kläre too. Eoaina was glad to see Kläre, who sat directly across from her, "Good evening Littleheart."  
  
"Kläre, I am happy to see you." During dinner Legolas and his father immersed themselves in convocation with Glingol, leaving Eoaina and Kläre to talk. "Are you enjoying the feast Littleheart?"  
  
"Yes very much, I haven't been to very many." Before too long the musicians started and everywhere people were getting up to dance. "Littleheart, may I have the first dance?" Legolas asked,  
  
"Of course Legolas" she said and took his hand. Eoaina enjoyed dancing with Legolas but all too soon the song ended and the King approached them, "Littleheart, may I have the next dance?" he asked, Eoaina nodded and took his hand. Legolas and Kläre were now dancing. After her dance with the King she was approached by an elfling about her age. He asked her to dance and she accepted. When the feast ended at midnight Eoiana had dance with almost every male elfling in the Mirkwood. Too tired to walk Legolas carried her to her room and she fell asleep right away. 


	7. The return of Arwen and Eoaina

Three years past swiftly in Rivendell and Vardamir was a strong boy of ten years. One day he and Elrond sat in the garden, Elrond was personally teaching him for he had a habit of frightening all of the other tutors away. As they sat reading a messenger approached, "Excuse me my Lords but the Lady Arwen and Lady Eoaina have returned….." not staying to hear the rest of what he was saying Vardamir rushed to the courtyard before the gates. Up from the ford came only a third of the company that had set out from Rivendell with Arwen. At their head were Elladan and Elrohir, in Elrohir's was Arwen and in Elladan's Eoaina.  
  
"Naneth! Eoaina!" Vardamir cried in dismay but before he could run to them a hand held him back, "Elrohir, take Arwen to my room, Elladan give me Eoaina and take Vardamir to his room. Make sure he stays there" Elrond said coolly.  
  
As soon as Vardamir was in his room he folded his arms across his chest and stared menacingly at his uncle, "Tell me what happened!" Elladan looked at his nephew and sighed, there was no way Vardamir would let him leave this room without being told.  
  
"Elrohir and I were to meet Arwen's company as they came out of the mountains but they were ambushed by orcs, we escaped with all who lived."  
  
"Will they be alright?"  
  
"I think so; would you like to come get something to eat?"  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
Elladan left the room leaving Vardamir to brood on his hate for orcs. Never did he forgive Melkor for creating that hideous race. He brooded long into the night until finally he fell into a dark dream. 


End file.
